Typically, a hanger nail, screw or other similar expedient is mounted to a wall and then engaged with a hanging mechanism of a picture frame, such as a wire. The precise positioning of the hanger nail is always problematic since it is difficult to precisely locate the exact point on the wall where the nail should be affixed to achieve the desired location of the picture frame. This problem is compounded with an oversized picture frame that requires two or more suspension points to hang the picture on the wall.
Picture hanging devices are known. Typical picture hanging devices include at least a hook or boss for accommodating the hanging mechanism of a picture frame. In some known hanging devices, at least one marking element extends from the hook accommodating the hanging mechanism of a picture frame, towards the surface where the picture is to be hung. The marking element leaves an indentation on the wall when it is pressed downwardly, indicating where a hanger nail should be affixed.
One known picture hanging device having a sliding member for accommodating the hanging mechanism of a picture frame includes a threaded stud for selectively retaining the sliding member. The sliding member is mounted in a slot that extends along a portion of the vertical leg. A horizontal leg extends from the top edge of the vertical leg to form a T-shape. A lip extends outwardly in the forward direction from the top edge of the horizontal leg. The sliding member is locked in place by the threaded stud to indicate the vertical position of a point relative to the top edge. The picture hanging device is positioned adjacent the rear surface of a picture frame such that the lip of the horizontal leg rests on the top edge of the frame. The hanging mechanism of the frame, such as a wire, is pulled taut to the position where it will be when the frame is hung. The sliding member is then moved to the apex of the wire and is locked into position. The picture hanging device is then removed from the frame, and is placed upon the wall where the picture frame is to be hung. The position of the sliding member indicates the hanger nail's position, and the lip located on the horizontal member indicates the position of the top edge of the picture frame.
While the picture hanging devices described above indicate where the nail should be applied, these picture hanging devices have disadvantages. For example, it is usually time-consuming and cumbersome to engage and disengage the threaded stud, which must be secured to adequately retain the picture frame and accurately determine a location for the hanger nail or screw.